Kidnap
by Rik0230
Summary: A horny Bella has to deal with her kidnapper. All Human


**Disclaimer: No beta, no plot. I don't own any characters. This is my first published smut.**

 **Just a dream. No offense. For 18+. You've been warned!**

* * *

Bella hated when she would get period on every month. It would make her feel horny before. Now she was feeling horny.

She was collecting tampons in a grocery store when a robber entered inside.

He was wearing a black mask as he pointed gun towards everyone.

'Call police!' someone shouted. That guy turned and yelled at panicking people. Bella really didn't feel scared as she was thinking that she was invisible. How wrong she was. He growled at everyone in the store and pointed gun towards her.

'Come here!' he yelled at her to come near. Bella now felt terrified. She had no plans to die soon. Lifting her hands above her head she walked to him and he grabbed her by hair. 'Call police, I'll shoot her!' he warned everyone.

But by that time they all heard to police siren, warning the robber that they were around. He yanked her fast while he grabbed some money from counter. Bella was feeling too nervous.

'Leave me!' she pleaded.

He chuckled darkly as he pushed her into the backside of van. 'No, little bitch. I have better plans for you.'

She fought but there was no use. Gagging her, he drove away from there before police could arrive into the scene.

Bella growled. Fuck this wasn't her day probably.

Finally when he had stopped, she managed to sit up and peeped out of window. It was some kind of abandoned area. Trees were what all she could see. She didn't notice when that robber got down and open the back door of van. She moaned trying to free herself from ropes and tapes.

The robber crawled up beside her and closed the door behind him. Oh yeah, she was getting it now.

He removed his mask revealing his cool features and blond hair which was coming to his shoulders.

'Scream, I'll kill you,' he warned menacingly pointing gun towards her direction. Bella nodded and waited till he untied her hands. 'Remove your jeans, bitch,' he growled.

Bella smirked to herself quietly and did having no problem.

He licked lips before touching her pussy through her panties. He growled appreciatively, 'I know you're a slut. Your pussy soaking in wet already.'

She purred, 'Wanna fuck me hard, baby?' Quickly she abandoned her jacket revealing her boobs out in that white tank top. Pushing her against back of the seat he tugs her top with one attempt. 'Not even wearing bra. Good,' he murmured attacking her nipples.

Bella moaned, 'I feel so hot to wear it.'

He missed her lips and nibbled them; trailed open mouth kisses from her mouth to the valley between her breasts. He stopped at her belly piercing and stroked it a little before going back to her boobs. His swiveled tongue around her dark nipples till they had gone hard. 'That feels so good. Suck me hard.'

He dumped head into her full breasts while sucking her. 'I didn't get your name,' he mumbled slipping his hand into her core and starts rubbing her clit.

'Bella,' she mewled, 'Yes, yes, right there.'

'Caius.' He replied tearing her panties. This time he pushed her against van frame and took time to discard his clothes while Bella helped him.

His cock was standing up and needless to say it impressed her. 'That's fuckable,' she winked straddling him.

She put him at her entrance and hold the handle above his head. He let out a contented sound when his member got into contact with her wetness. Her full breasts are directly touching his face. Soon he entered into her without warning. 'Fuck!' he groaned.

He started pumping into her. She moaned, 'Harder, harder.' He cock was getting deep. 'You're sooo tight,' he groaned.

'Lick my boobs, Caius!' she urged him bucking her hips against his, 'While you fuck me.'

He pushed her onto her back such that he was on top and went on pounding into her. 'Yesssss! Oh yeahhh!'

Bella felt her orgasm was building higher. He went on thrusting deeper into her, directly to her g spot.

'Oh baby. I'm gonna cum.'

'Don't!' he snapped feeling his own orgasm built. He smacked her bottom while still pounding in her relentlessly. It was getting too intense

'Ahhh!'

'Cum with me, bitch,' he growled.

It took mere moments for Caius to cum down her thigh. Bella purely moaned in ecstasy although her legs were shaking by the end she had .

'I didn't see that coming.' He murmured milking her thighs with hot, wet kisses. 'I got money and a chic to shag.'

Bella giggled, 'Maybe you're so lucky. I'm still horny.'

He looked at her center as if it was his prize. He pushed her thighs further away and started licking her bud, and nipped. 'God,' she gasped, 'You're so good. Don't stop. Oh..."

Her juices ran down continuously. Caius managed to suck her. His mouth closed around her core. His tongue revolved around her nub.

'Yesss...oh...just perfect...' she couldn't finish her sentence when she began to build again. She added more pleasure by touching herself.

Suddenly he fucked her with finger making her moan loudly. Slowly he moved in and out of her, 'Mm...does that feel good?' he fucked her while massaging her clit with his thumb.

'Yesss...' she breathed out.

He added two fingers at a time. Bella thrust her boobs higher into air. He squeezed one breast feeling her clenching around his fingers. He tried to curl his fingers while fucking her. Bella squealed in delight. Caius was one of talented bastards she ever met. Very much talented.

She dug nails into his skin when she climaxed hard against his fingers. Her juices ran down his hands this time.

He pulled out of her and left her satisfied completely.

When she managed to catch her breath she heard him speak again. 'I think we need to go to a place where it is little comfortable.'

She sighed, 'I'm sorry but I've got some urgent work tonight.' He looked confused. She explained as he began to suck her nipples. 'I play like distraction and get things for people as a part of deal.'

'You didn't play me right?' he joked looking from her boobs.

She giggled, 'No. This is for our pleasure.'

'Hmm...' he moaned when he rubbed his balls.

'I still got time till night. We can have some fun.' She winked purring at his ear.

'Of course,' he gasped when her fingers were around his cock, squishing slightly.

'And you owe me a dress. I can't roam around naked now, can I?'

* * *

 **I didn't find any Bella x Caius smut! Thought to give a try.**

 **Please be kind and review! Tell me you love it, hate it? If you like it I'll continue.**


End file.
